


Crying at the Lake

by hopesartcastle



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesartcastle/pseuds/hopesartcastle
Summary: Kurisa drabble.
Relationships: Sohma Kureno/Uotani Arisa
Kudos: 10





	Crying at the Lake

Akito was asleep. Deeply asleep. He was actually able to slip out without her noticing. He just needs a minute to clear his head… it’s not going to be clear but the fresh air is always nice. It can give him a false sense of freedom. An imitation, imagining a life outside. A life he can never have. How long had he been walking? He isn’t sure. Contemplating being trapped, longing to be flying free. It’s almost as if fate knew of his thoughts. Because fate is cruel. When he looks up from the grass at his feet, he sees a blonde haired woman at the edge of the pond. It can’t be. Impossible. What are the odds. Is she… crying? His feet involuntarily walk closer. If it is her or not, what does he think he can do? He can’t talk to her. He can’t stay. He can’t help. He can’t hold her. He can’t comfort her.

“Hello?” Now his vocal chords are even working against him. Does he have no self control?

He hears a sniffle and she turns around. Swollen eyes from crying can’t stop him from instantly recognizing her. Arisa.

Just looking at him made her emotions freeze. All he could do was stare at her eyes that had stopped crying but were perhaps even more glossy than before.

“You?” She breathes. “Is it really-“

She stops herself but not long after he steps closer and gently hugs her, pulling her head to his shoulder. Her sobbing resumes. Why is he doing this? He wanted to hold her. All he’s wanted to do since he met her is to have her in his arms. And now she is. But it’s worse. It’s more painful than being apart. It’s harder than those moments when he would stare at the white parchment containing her phone number that brown haired girl gave him. It’s harder because the woman he loves is in his arms but he knows he must let her go. He has to let her go. Forever. This moment, this time, can’t even last through the night. So he starts crying too. Dampening her blonde hair with his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short I know. I just finished Fruits Basket season 2 and listening to the song "Line Without a Hook" gave me this idea. Thought I'd run with it.  
> Kureno needs to hurry up and break his promise with Akito already.


End file.
